megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Reggae
is a bird support robot created by Dr. Wily to make company for him when he was feeling lonely one day.The Reploid Research Lavatory-Reminiscin’ bout Rockman’s reference books. However, Reggae is often very noisy and annoys Dr. Wily as he constantly laughs at the scientist's blunders and failures. Reggae is based on an Oriental Stork.The Reploid Research Lavatory-The Birth of Reggae Appearances His main purpose is to laugh at the player, appearing to the player that loses in Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise and when an invalid password is inserted in Mega Man 7. There is also a card of him in RockBoard that has various aleatory negative effects, like increasing the prices from properties, taking away Zenny from the player or destroying a building. In Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Reggae can be bought from the item shop and when used, he will give Bass healing items similar to Eddie. In the game Mega Man 10, Reggae has his own store and sells items and upgrades to Bass in exchange of Screws. Other media ''Mega Man Megamix Reggae is a chatty pet bird robot that Dr. Wily created for himself. In ''Mega Man Gigamix, Wily gives Reggae to Mega Man to act as a spy and cause trouble, but he is broken into pieces by Break Man. Later, Reggae is rebuilt and often appears alongside Dr. Wily, usually repeating some of Wily's quotes or making noises, making him get on the bad side of almost everyone he met. Due to this, Wily sworn to himself that he will make as many modifications as necessary to make his sidekick more likeable. Reggae rarely fights, but it was shown he and Wily are able to defeat Beat with few attacks. ''Rockman Kiki Ippatsu Reggae also makes an appearance in the drama CD ''Rockman Kiki Ippatsu. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Reggae first appears during the Worlds Collide event, where he-along with Orbot, Cubot, and various other minions-are found aboard the Wily Egg assisting or annoying Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman. He makes his full debut in the Mega Man series as a whole in Issue 54, where Blues took him along when ordered by Wily to abduct Kalinka under the threat of having his supposedly unstable nuclear core explode in a civilian populace. Short Circuits Prior to making an appearance in the actual comics, Reggae appears in the "Short Circuits" from Archie Comics' Mega Man, starting with issue #10, where he perches on Wood Man's head. He also appeared in Issue 16's strip, accompanying an irate Wily to the Advanced Robotics Trade Show, only to turn around and leave upon seeing an explosion at the event (caused in the actual comic by the Emerald Spears terrorist cell). Issue 20's strip found him watching Wily's work on Police Man-and the disastrous results. Gallery R20Reggae.png|Front, side, and back view of Reggae. Reggaemegamix.png|Reggae in Mega Man Megamix. ArchieReggae.png|Reggae in the Archie Comics Mega Man series. Trivia *Reggae's name comes from Reggae, a music genre first developed in Jamaica in the late 1960s. *A robot bird believed to be Reggae can be seen in the American promo art of Mega Man 10. (link) *Reggae's shop theme in Mega Man 10 is a remix of Bass's theme music. References es:Reggae Category:Mega Man characters Category:Support robots Category:Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha items Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Characters with music names Category:Merchants Category:Archie Comics Classic characters